world_of_pangeafandomcom-20200213-history
Salable Description
What if I told you that one day, world leaders are engaged in heavy talks in devising a master plan to combine the continents on earth into one super-continent. All with one genetically modified serum, that’s shot into the earth’s core causing the land masses to rapidly come together. The unforeseen move is expected to create chaos, destruction, and mass deaths amongst the human race, in efforts of giving the planet earth a reboot. The act of moving the continents without notice is so cruel and cynical that the world leaders give little to no real explanation on how this has happened, and instead shine a brighter light on moving forward with a complete world rebuild. The humans have no choice but to slowly reestablish civilization as they once had before, but this time around it’s within the “The New and Improved System” developed by the world leaders themselves. Homes, businesses, colleges, and jobs are now thriving more than ever before because of this “New and Improved System.” A sense of world peace and unity circulates throughout the land that’s now called Pangea. As life in its new entirety continues, humans later discover that the continental shifts were in fact generated by a serum that was shot beneath the earth’s surface, and the world leaders were behind the Pangea movement all along. To make matters even worse the genetically modified serum caused an immense chemical reaction within the roots of all plant life. The reaction has no direct affect on humans, but the same cannot be said about the animal kingdom. As a result, any living animal that consumes plants, whether it be through the plants directly or via animals whom have consumed the contamination, now have the surprising urge and undeniable ability to breed with any animal that crosses their path. With the possibilities of potential hybrid animals emerging, super-breeds of animals have now arrived and play a crucial role in Pangea's early new way of life life developments. The potential of this storyworld has no ceiling. With a complete reboot and rebuild in the geography of planet earth, consumers will be intrigued on the open-ended question; What would happen if the earth hit a reset button and were forced to start over and come together as one super-continent? The dynamics within the planet drastically changes as the global rules of climate, boundaries, time-zones, and powers change with it. The endless possibilities of the growth and history will create for numerous stories that can be told and viewed from a worldwide scale. The added dimension of contaminated plant life affecting the animal kingdom’s way of breeding gives this storyworld a dual-threat combo of real life civilization scenarios through humans, and larger than life hybrid-animal creations through the scope of science fiction. A key factor to also keep in mind is the ocean, which as it stands today, makes up 71% of planet earth. With the fictional formation of Pangea, sea animals would not only have more ocean space, but a higher probability of encountering certain breeds they otherwise wouldn’t have if the earth had stayed the same. At the end of the day, the “world leaders” are the masterminds behind this whole stunt to begin with, and their ever so logical reasoning behind forming Pangea is a story in an amongst itself. The big draw and somewhat wildcard in the whole world would be the free breeding hybrid-animals, as the Pangea angle can quickly run it’s course. With thousands of species within the Animal Kingdom, there’s nothing really stopping one’s imagination in what two species end up morphing into one. With each type of animal having their own unique personality trait that they’re generally known for, a sidekick turned hero like hybrid animal charter can possibly emerge as a main protagonist. This wouldn't the first time animals have played a protagonist role in entertainment, as most notably Disney is carried by a talking mouse that everyone has grown to love and take family pictures with.